The Beginning
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: This is my prequel to my story, Fault. It could be read as a separate fic if you like. "You know, I used to be obsessed with you."


**Hey guys! I know this is long overdue, but here is my prequel to my story, ****Fault.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the show ****Hawaii Five-0****.**

**P.S: I kind of tweaked parts of the story that were in the story, ****Fault****.**

* * *

_A slight autumn breeze blew through the late night Hawaiian air as Kono Kalakaua took a seat at The Royal Hawaiian's Hotel Bar & Restaurant. She had been waiting for this day for months. Saving up all her government paychecks, she finally had enough money to buy herself a complete meal here at The Royal Hawaiian. One of her friends had come here and brought back her leftovers home and when Kono tasted it, she was dying to have more._

_As she got comfortable in her seat and watched as a waiter was slowly approaching her with a menu in hand, she spotted a familiar figure in the corner of her eye. She turned to look and found the infamous Adam Joseph Ian Noshimuri sitting at the hotel bar, slightly hunched over while playing with a glass of Scotch on the rocks and occasionally sifting his hand through his hair._

_She could've recognized him from a mile away. Steve had briefed the rest of the team on Noshimuri and the Yakuza and __forced __stubbornly told them to study them and she had. She knew everything on Noshimuri and the Yakuza, at least everything that was on the file. When she'd gotten home, she'd open the file, poured herself some wine and immediately found herself thinking how hot and cute he was. When she saw a picture of him smiling, she had nearly died._

_A long, drawn out sigh from him shook her out of her reverie. What problem could a powerful, rich, successful, young man - albeit gangster - have that was weighing him down so badly? She'd really wanted to know._

_So, she got up from her seat and walked over to him._

_"I'll have what he's having." Adam tilted his head slightly towards Kono and chuckled._

_"Officer Kalakaua. How may I be of assistance?"_

_The bartender put her drink on top of a coaster and started to wipe a different section of the bar with his rag._

_She took a small sip and turned to him, "Who said anything about me needing your help?"_

_"Well, I am a person of interest to Five-0 as well as my father and brother and considering that this is my hotel and the food here is cost way more than you get on your weekly salary, I'm kind of assuming that I am in your sights." _

_"In my sights?"_

_"Yes, in my sights." He gave her a smirk and looking away was the only way to stop herself from blushing like a bright red tomato._

_"First of all, that makes no sense. Second, I in fact have saved up my money to come here. My friend brought leftovers and it was to die for."_

_"So, you expect me to believe that you came here, to my hotel, for food and only food." He questioned._

_"That's right." She turned back around and took yet another small sip of Scotch._

_When he didn't reply, she took a sigh, shrugged and admitted, "I saw you and you looked glum, so I came over to see what's wrong. It's not like you're a wanted criminal or anything." _

_He stared at her incredulously, just staring at her. He was silent for a while as Kono took small sips of her drink, waiting for a reply. When it did, it was in the form of a question, "Glum?"_

_She laughed at the ridiculously stupid question. "You stay silent for more than two minutes and you reply with 'Glum?'_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing, it's just… I was kind of expecting a 'thank you' or a 'wow', but I was not expecting that reply." She gave him a small smile and returned to her drink. _

_"Thank you." He said sincerely. _

_She downed the last of her Scotch, asked for another, and gave him a small, "No problem."_

_They talked for about an hour or two, from everything to surfing, her life, his life, and cars, to guns, and why they chose the profession they had._

_After 3 expensive glasses of Scotch later, she looked at her watch and was surprised by the time it showed. She took out her wallet from her clutch and gave the bartender the money she owed._

_"You're leaving? What about your food?"_

_She gave him a smile and said, "I don't have enough money for food. It was nice talking to you, though. See you around, Noshimuri."_

_"Adam." He corrected._

_"Adam." She repeated as a small smile danced on her lips._

_As she was walking towards the exit, a loud, "Wait!" came from Adam. She stopped and turned around, watching him come closer. He handed her back her money and said, "Come on, let's go get your food. It's all on me."_

_"No, I couldn't. I really shouldn't either. I shouldn't have talked to you like I did in the first place."_

_His smile dropped slightly, but he persisted, "Come on. Has free food ever hurt anyone?"_

_She gave him a tiny laugh and replied, "You make a convincing argument." _

_If she wasn't mistaken, she saw glimmer of what looked like hope in his eyes as he walked her over to a table and ordered the staff to close down the restaurant._

* * *

_"Today was amazing. Thank you, Adam." She said as he walked her to the front of her home._

_He smiled and said, "It was my pleasure."_

_"Oh, before I forget," He handed her, the aluminum foil swan filled with her leftovers as she unlocked the front door of her home._

_"Oh! Thanks." She laughed. She looked down at the swan and ran her thumb over the wrinkled aluminum. When she looked up, he was looking at her with the same glimmer of hope he had in his eyes when he offered to buy her dinner._

_As they looked into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, Kono tiptoed and kissed him. It was soft and gentle at first, but then the lust and desire kicked in and suddenly, hands were everywhere. She pushed back the door to let it open and dropped her swan on the floor as he closed the door shut._

_One by one, clothing came off until there was nothing left to take off and they reached her bedroom. _

* * *

Light pours through the bedroom window of Officer Kono Kalakaua of the Honolulu Police Department and member of the Five-0 taskforce's home. The light cascades across the sheets of the bed where two people lay fast asleep. The other person is none other than Adam Joseph Ian Noshimuri, son of Hiro Noshimuri and the heir apparent to the Yakuza.

Kono stirs first, eventually coming to a wake. She finds herself curled up against a warm body, her arm lying across the person's naked stomach. Her instincts immediately kick in and she tries to get up without making a sound, but the arm of the other person keeps her to their side. She hears the person make a small subconscious hum of protest. As she looks up to see who it is, all of the memories from last night hit her like a massive wave.

A swan, a kiss, a hand; two, three, four. Hands wandering, stumbling, falling. A dance; whispers of proclamation, breaths of passion. Relief, confessions, sleep.

She starts smiling like a giddy school girl who'd just had her first kiss and nuzzles closer to his body. As soon as she starts to relax, reality starts to sink in. Who she is, who he is, Five-0, Chin.

_'What would she tell them? How would they react? How would __**Chin**__ react?'_

A wrinkle of worry appears on her face and she stiffens in his arms. Adam subconsciously feels this and starts to stir himself.

His eyes open blearily as he stirs. He looks around at the small bedroom and realizes that this isn't his master bedroom, nor his beach front villa. He feels something by his side – rather, someone – and recognizes that it's Kono, awake and cuddled beside him.

He stretches like a cat, which causes a smile to dance across her lips. He places his arm back into its previous position, kind of in a side embrace. She rests her head on his chest as a makeshift pillow.

He gives her a smile and says in a cheerful tone, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Very." She grins at him.

A weird silence falls between the two as she begins to lazily trace the lines of his abs with her index finger.

"So…" Adam says, only to fill the silence.

Kono stifles in a laugh at his awkwardness and then the silence begins again, her, still tracing.

"What happens now?" She asks quietly, the tension thickening between the two.

"I don't know." He honestly replies.

She turns around in his arms and uses his body for support and asks, "Do we just go back to the way it was?"

The hope from his eyes fade away and what seems like sadness dawns on his face.

"Do **_you_** want to go back to the way it was?"

She looks at him intently; she focuses in on his features, trying to analyze his emotions, his thoughts.

_'Does he want to forget this?'_ She thinks to herself.

She interprets his expressions as uncertainty, but in actuality, it's not. It's worry. Worry that she might not feel the same way. Worry that Five-0 would find out about them and never approve of their relationship - if they ever get that far, worry that Kono wouldn't want to be with him. Worry that she'll say that all this was a mistake. Worry that she'll beg him to forget that this ever happened. He begins to play every little possible scenario that results in him being hurt or his heart being torn up into little, itty, bitty pieces in his head.

She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met. She wanted – or so he hoped - him for what he was, she knew him for who he was and his flaws (not all his flaws but he hoped that would be corrected in due time) and didn't judge him for it; she didn't define him for his past mistakes or his family's connections and what _they_ have done. She didn't want him for his money or for sex - again, so he hoped - or both like everyone else did.

Sometimes that was okay. Sometimes a casual fling or a one night stand or a spending spree was all he needed, but he was getting older, there was no denying that. At his age, he wanted someone that he could eventually settle down with, to love, and in turn, to love him.

He so desperately wanted to know the feeling of true, pure, undying, unadulterated, blissful, sweet, passionate love. And Kono could just be the one he could share and experience the wanted feeling with.

He could see a life, a future, with Kono. He could see the white picket fence house – well, mansion - with the 2.5 kids and a dog. He could see a new family, a new life; a better life for his kids than he'd had. He could see goodbye kisses, goodnight hugs, late-night date nights, double dates, movie nights, helping his kids with homework, preparing dinner with his kids, flour fights, bedtime stories; the whole nine yards.

"Adam? Adam?" Kono's voice slowly shook him out of his reverie.

Adam looked at Kono as she looked at him with a worried expression.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice laden with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He smiled at the concern that she showed from him. Still propped up by his body, he responded by stroking her arm gently and looking into her eyes while he said, "I'm fine."

"Okay." She accepted his answer reluctantly. "So…" She continued.

"Are we gonna discuss this or…?"

He laughed at her questioning and soon, the silence began yet again. She laid her head back on the crook of his arm and shoulder as he kissed her head softly.

"Look, Adam."

_This was it. This was the start of the tearing of his heart, torn up into a million pieces on the cold hardwood floor._

"I really like you, I do, but," She stopped to think what she was going to say next.

_Oh, no. Here it comes._

She thought about it for a good three seconds and continued with, "But I don't know how this is going to work."

"What?" He asked, shocked at her reply. He thought that she would think that this whole thing was a mistake, subsequently, that last night was a mistake, but he was wrong and he couldn't be happier.

"I mean if you want _us_ to work. If you don't, that's fine and everything, but I'm just asking. If we want to do this, like I mean you, not me, obviously, but we, I mean I, I think we should give this a shot, you know. Give- give _us_ a shot."

He found her unnecessary rambling adorable and cute. The fact that she wanted to be with someone like him, was profound to him. She deserved so much better and _so_ much more, but if she wanted to be with him, then who was he to deny her of her wishes?

"Adam?" Her hopes dropped suddenly as she realized what a terrible mistake it was to assume that he would've wanted someone like her. He was filthy rich and incredibly hot, why would he want some cop that could ruin his reputation and his business as his girlfriend?

"I get it. It's okay, I understand. You wouldn't want a cop as your girlfriend. You probably have a line of women waiting for you anyways." She gave a short, small huff accompanied by a stiff smile and proceeded to get out of her bed and put on her robe.

She refrained from shedding any tears. She was a strong woman, one who has suffered and gone through worse situations. She has never cried for a boy in her life and she's not gonna start now, but that was easier said than done.

Adam just looked at her in shock. Why would, such a brave, courageous woman ever make herself lower than she is?

The shuffling of her slippers on the cold hardwood floor shook him out of his shock. He threw the sheets aside and rushed towards her. As she neared the door, he pulled on her robe and spun her in his arms.

"Don't _ever_ think less of yourself." He ordered, leaning in to kiss her.

She was in shock for a moment, but quickly recovered and started kissing back. His arms wrapped around her and tightened his hold on her slightly as they delved deeper into the kiss, blocking everything else from the world.

_Damn, oxygen_, he thought as they began to pull away from each other. He was still holding her as he stared into her deep dark chocolate eyes. If oxygen wasn't an issue, he would be content if he could kiss her all day long for the rest of his life.

"I- I thought that -"Kono started, but was cut off by Adam.

"I know what you thought, but don't you dare think for one second any less of yourself. You deserve better than me, most definitely, but if you choose me, I'll try my hardest to be the best boyfriend you can ever have. You, Kono Kalakaua, are beautiful and smart and brave and kick-ass, don't sell yourself short, you got me?"

Kono smiled at him. "Yeah, I got you."

**_An hour later_**

"Hey."

Adam made his way over to where Kono stood. She felt his arms snake around her waist as he gave the top of her head a slight, gentle kiss. Her head turned ever so slightly and she softly smiled.

She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it, all the while teasing him by saying, "Didn't know the infamous Adam Noshimuri was such a snuggler. I'll be sure to remember it so I can give Hawaii its next gossip topic."

He gave sincere laugh in return and in that moment, she felt content, more so than when she had learned that she was going to graduate from the Police Academy.

She stood in front of her clear double doors in her bedroom that led to the balcony. She looked out at the clouds floating gently across the sky, and closed her eyes again, feeling as if, if she opened her eyes, she would wake up to find that all of this was just a dream, a wonderful and intoxicating dream.

With each slow breath, she felt her mind begin to clear and finally noticed that Adam wasn't wearing anything else but his boxers.

She smiled a little and stated, "You didn't change."

"So?"

She'd turned around in his arms, his own still wrapped around her waist as his fingers interlocked together. Her idle hands left her sides and moved them along his arms. As they each met his neck, she slowly intertwined them together and replied, "Just asking."

Silence filled the room, yet again until he asked for the nth time this morning, "You sure?"

An annoyed smile stretched across her face as she turned in his arms and swatted his arm. "Stop asking me that! Yes, I'm sure. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I really don't care right now."

Kono rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her head. "I'm glad."

"You better be."

His laugh echoed off the walls of her bedroom and danced across her ears.

She lifted her head to face him once she realized something. Worried, she asked, "Don't you have some sort of business thing you have to go to?"

He shook his head, "I rescheduled it for tomorrow. I wanna spend today with you, no interferences, no thinking about Five-0, no thinking about thinking about Five-0; just _us_. There's no telling what's gonna happen if we're gonna keep us a secret."

"Adam-"

"Kono, I don't wanna do anything today, but be here with you."

She didn't argue any further. Instead, she kissed him.

"You know, I used to be obsessed with you."

She drew back from him, "What?"

"When I was 16, you were 15 and dominating the surfing world in Oahu and I used to obsessed with you."

Kono just laughed, stunned by this new revelation.

"I used to have posters of you on my wall. I even have a poster that you signed for me and I still think I might have it."

"Really?! Wow." She said, still laughing.

"I was 16; full of hormones and radical ideas. I would've killed to be your boyfriend then. If you asked the guys I went to high school with, they would tell you just how much I was obsessed with you."

"Wow. I should really go track them down and find just how much you were obsessed with me."

"I think I might have a box of old stuff cramped up in my basement or somewhere in my house."

"You're definitely showing me that!"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, smiling at her laughing. She was adorable.

"Wait," she asked. "What happened when you saw me as Five-0?"

Adam mulled over that thought for a second and responded, "I was surprised, actually. The idea of you chasing me and researching my whole entire life was hilarious. But now, I couldn't care any less about that."

"Why?"

"'Cause I can call you mine."

Her features softened as she took in his words. "Who could've ever pegged Adam Noshimuri as a romantic?"

He smiled, "I'm a package full of surprises aren't I?"

"Yes, you _definitely_ are." She whispered to him as their lips met once again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
